The Venture Adventure
by AerynPalmer
Summary: It's been three years since Jack and Ann were last on the Venture. Jack's niece lives with them, Jack writes, Ann acts and Preston works in theater. No one talks about the past until one night Jack gets a visit from Jimmy, who sets their world spinning.
1. Twilight Stars and Strangers

~*~

Twilight Stars and Strangers

The sun was setting, turning the sky a deep plum. Capturing the tall cement buildings of New York City in shadows. Ivory slowed her pace. She was only three blocks from the apartment where she lived. If she took long enough she reasoned, she would get to see a few stars before she resigned herself to the inside of the building.

No doubt she'd be called upon to baby-sit the twins across the hall. Frowning she slowed her pace more. A few stars now speckled the navy sky. Nights like these always reminded her of home, the wide-open space and clear nights of the west. She missed home, sighing she stuck her key into the building's door.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glowing ember, the butt of a spent cigarette, being flicked to the ground and stomped on. A figure emerged from the shadow of the alley next to her apartment building.

"Hi," he said timidly unsure of himself. A hand flicked up to his hat, tipping it slightly with the small bow of his head.

"My name's Jimmy," the figure stated, taking another step closer to the stunned girl. "I'm a friend of yer uncle Jack's."

"Oh," Ivory exhaled, that wasn't what she had been expecting.

A firm all-business attitude set across her doll like features. "If you're from tha theater he told ya'll he'd be getting' yah that new script tha moment he finished it. And if I may say so, ya'll are bein' awfully pushy and down right bold showin' up at his door like this."

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow, "I'm not that type of friend."

"Oh," Ivory tilted her head slightly, thoroughly confused.

She assessed the sandy-blonde. His bright blue eyes seemed to twitter about her in the same studious fashion. His clothes were plain and seemed worn, beaten actually, from too many days of wear. His black boots were dull and scuffed and his cap lay haphazardly atop his wayward locks. He had a good frame to him though he couldn't be a day over twenty. His eyes seemed much older, tortured by memories, but they had a lively spark to them as well.

"May I come in?" Jimmy asked.

Ivory averted her eyes, realizing she'd been staring she slammed the key back into the lock and opened the door with haste, "Yea, sorry, of course."

He took the door, holding it open; Ivory smiled in spite of her self. She noticed he had a faint salty tang smell about him, like the ocean.

They took the stairs, three flights to the apartment she, uncle Jack and Ann shared. On the rare occasion visitors came over the lift was usually used. But she'd judged this Jimmy character wouldn't mind taking the stairs. Ivory usually took the stairs, truth be told, she didn't have much faith in mechanical contraptions.

She had never even seen a lift until moving in with uncle Jack three months ago. Ivory had been cautiously okay with it until one day it had gotten stuck for four hours with her and the creepy actor from next door trapped inside. Grimacing at the memory she rounded the corner, sticking another key into another lock.

"This is a nice building." Jimmy commented, looking around where they stood.

This time it was Ivory's turn to cock an eyebrow, though her attempt wasn't as successful as Jimmy's had been. She never could seem to separate one from the other so she had to settle with just raising both. It worked well enough for the occasion.

The walls of the building were covered in a nice red and gold paper, though it was peeling in some of the corners. The trim was painted a pearly white, except some of the paint was cracked and chipping. The deep red rug covered the middle of the stairs and hallways, but was definitely worn thin. The building it self was shaped like a hotel, it probably had been years ago. The lobby was open and welcoming, though a bit dingy, and the staircase circled up all five floors, with the lift placed awkwardly in the center. The steps and hallway were marble, and the lobby's too, but there was no intricate patterns. The building was just old. Most of the light bulbs worked most of the time too. But it definitely wasn't some palace off of Park Avenue that was for sure. The ceiling leaked and more then once Ivory had seen a rat or two scamper across the lobby's floor. It made her wonder where Jimmy was used to living if he thought this place was nice. It was decent, she'd give it decent, but she wouldn't concede to it being nice.


	2. Tea Cups and Knots

~*~

Tea Cups and Knots

"Make yourself at home," Ivory said, tossing the keys on the side table in the tiny front hall.

They were strung together with the key to Ann's dressing room and the front door and back door keys to the theater uncle Jack and Ann both worked at.

"You tie knots well," Jimmy commented, as he looked at the piece of leather holding the keys together, "You sail?"

Ivory laughed, "I've never been on a boat in my life."

Jimmy looked earnestly taken aback, almost offended at that fact and the smile playing across Ivory's lips slowly faded.

"I'm from out west," she offered, trying to remedy the situation, "I learned knots from a couple of cowboys who were lodging at one of the farms I was livin' at for a while."

Jimmy nodded; seemingly appeased and remembering his manners he took his hat from his head awkwardly. Ivory guessed it was on his head more then it was off it.

She was hanging up her sky blue jacket, Ann had helped her pick it out once she moved to New York, never having lived anywhere cold before she didn't have much fitting clothing, especially not for the snow. She'd instantly loved it, that color blue reminded her of a cloudless day and the tiny gold stitching reminded her of the swirls of sand in the desert.

Ivory turned and offered to take Jimmy's things. He smiled crookedly and handed them over. She hung them up on the peg next to hers. They were definitely well worn, and smelled of the same salty tang.

"Your uncle mentioned something about that I think, you living on a farm I mean, not the part about knots and cowboys." Jimmy was sitting comfortably on the couch, facing the hall, in the main room.

He looked up to find a curious looking Ivory. "We write," he shrugged.

"Ah," Ivory nodded, "I'm guessing you know my name is Ivory then?" she stuck out her hand. Jimmy shook it firmly; his hand was calloused but still soft.

"Jimmy," he said, "but I guess I already told yah my name." he shrugged, averting his eyes once again.

Ivory smiled, "I'm gonna put the kettle on, would you like some tea? My uncle and Ann should be home soon, I thought for sure they'd beat me actually, but things but have been busy at the theater. Do you know Ann Darrow? She's a really great Broadway actress. She does a great deal of work in my uncle's plays actually."

Ivory had moved to the kitchen placed the kettle on the stove, after lighting the burner, and had come back in the main room all the while rambling. She usually rambled around strangers. Or she said nothing at all. But Jimmy seemed the type you could ramble to without annoying too much or getting slapped from.

The amount of rambling she did usually depended on the person's demeanor. Though you'd never find her rambling to a long time friend, not that she had any, but she reasoned if she did, she wouldn't ramble around them.

She found him watching her curiously and blushed lightly. She fought hard to keep her tongue in check.

"So how do you know uncle Jack?" she asked, rushing back into the kitchen as a faint whistle began to sound from the kettle.

Jimmy followed her in. She flicked off the gas; dropping a single bag of tea into the teapot she poured the steaming water in slowly.

"Second cabinet from the window," she instructed Jimmy, who had been searching for the cups.

"Ah-ha," he beamed triumphant and followed Ivory back out to the sitting room.

"Well?" Ivory prompted. She never was one for patience.

"I uh," Jimmy shifted, picking up his now full cup awkwardly. Ivory figured he didn't drink tea often. It was a staple in Ann's household Ivory had warmed to instantly. "Worked with him once."

"On a play?" she asked skeptically, Jimmy didn't look much like an actor.

"Movie actually," Jimmy took a sip. Ivory did too. As far as she knew uncle Jack had never worked on any movies.

She glanced sideways at the clock on the wall and caught herself internally wishing uncle Jack would walk through the door sooner rather then later. She watched Jimmy as he looked uneasily around the room, studying the plain wood furniture and simple scenery paintings that adorned the walls. Everything in the apartment was an earthy hue.

Ivory had asked uncle Jack about that once, he'd gotten very quiet and said it reminded Ann of the jungle. As far as Ivory knew Ann had never been to the jungle, but she'd settled on Ann just liking the idea of nature, their wasn't much of it here in New York. And Ivory definitely knew what it was like to miss nature.

Jimmy took another sip of tea. He cradled the cup in one hand like the gorillas at the zoo Ann had taken her to see so many times. He had a definite wild quality to him, Ivory decided, but he seemed harmless enough.

His eyes found hers and the next moment they both found themselves averting their eyes once again. Don't be such a child Ivory scolded herself internally.

"Ive?" the familiar feminine voice belonging to Ann flitted down the hall, "You home?" she asked.

Ivory heard the unmistakable grunt of her uncle Jack, who more likely then not was carrying a box of stuffed with too many books and papers.

"In here," Ivory hollered, noticing Jimmy sitting up straighter at Ann's voice; Ivory sat on the couch opposite his, facing the windows instead of the hall.

Ann stopped short, shocked, the moment she rounded the corner. Her elegant golden hair pinned neatly into ringlets framed her porcelain face and startled corn blue eyes. Jack rounded the corner just after her, his box of paper fell to the floor and an equally shocked expression seeped into every corner of his face. Ivory looked nervously between the boy she'd let in and her uncle and his girlfriend. Maybe she had made a mistake after all?

"Jimmy?" Jack asked, regaining some of his lost composure, "What are you doing here?"

Jimmy got to his feet. His hands balled up at his sides self-consciously.

"It's been a while, huh?" Jimmy took his eyes from the floor, "I hope you don't mind me droppin' by unannounced like this, but we're only docked to refuel and," he paused, looking at a watchful Ivory then back up to Jack and Ann and continued, "well, we have some news, Jack."

Ivory watched as a sudden look of understanding spread across her uncle's face, tinged with something very uncommon to him, sadness.

"Ivory, dear, help me with these?" Ann said, instantly beginning to pick up the fallen box.

"Sure," Ivory answered apprehensively. Looking from Jimmy to her uncle one last time before moving to help Ann.

Jack took Ivory's abandoned seat.

"It's nice to see you again Jimmy," Ann said, their was something in her voice, some sort of caring, but laced with warning, maybe even some fear. Ivory couldn't entirely tell.

Ann moved down the hall towards Jack's tiny office. Ivory offered a fleeting smile to the stranger, who returned it, though his seemed friendlier then hers probably was, brighter too. She moved down the hall after Ann.


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

~*~

Dreams and Nightmares

Jimmy hadn't said goodbye. Ivory wasn't quite sure why this vexed her slightly but she decided Jimmy had looked like an adventure. Like their had been a welcoming danger lurking under all that insecurity and sweetness.

She shook her head out of her daydream assessment of the boy she'd just met and scolded her self once more. They'd barely spoken; she didn't know what he was like, she didn't even know his last name.

She just desperately needed an adventure, she decided. There was hardly any excitement in answering the phones or checking in the guests at the hotel where she'd managed to find a part time job. The theater was a bit more exciting, but only just.

"Ive the pot!" Ann rushed to the stove and cut the heat to the burner. The leek and potato soup had started boiling over. "Where's your head?" Ann scolded lightly, stirring the bubbling contents.

It probably boiled over because it was more water then broth, having to cut it three ways and all. Ivory didn't really mind though, it was more then she would have eaten back home.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and went back to slicing the loaf of bread.

The rest of the night slid by in mostly silence. Jack didn't talk, just sat in a tense cloud at the table and ate slowly. Ann talked about her audition coming up and Ivory listened as best she could, but her mind was filled with possible adventure scenarios. Soon Ann gave up trying to start some form of conversation and settled for studying lines.

Ivory's mind didn't slow in dreaming up adventures for the rest of the night, she'd always wanted adventures and she cleaned the dishes in silence. Jack resigned himself to his office and Ann cleaned, one eye on the pot she scrubbed and one of her script.

Ann soon said goodnight after the dishes, going to bed. Ivory padded down the hall to her own tiny room and noticed a dull flickering light spilled from under her uncle's office door.

"Huh," Ivory mumbled to her self.

Uncle Jack didn't usually stay up late. It was the second time in one day she was confused. Ivory frowned. She hated being confused about things. It didn't fit with her straightforward, no nonsense, and easily accepting personality. She walked a little heavier the rest of the way to her room.

Scrunching out of her faded blue dress, with white polka dots and long sleeves, she tossed it across her tattered rose armchair. She shimmied out of her pale stockings and rosebud slip, which had been another gift from Ann, almost all the things she owned that had a feminine flair as opposed to a rough and basic feel were a gift from Ann.

Ivory wrapped her petite frame into the awaiting loose nightshirt. It was a deep forest green flannel pajama top from her uncle's old set. Ann had bought him a new set at Christmas but Ivory had convinced Ann to let her keep the top, she wasn't really one for sleeping in silk nightgowns.

Ivory smiled at the memory and began unpinning her golden red hair, knotting it into a braid. She flopped into bed and flicked off the light.

That night she dreamt she was aboard a tossing ship, charging through a churning black ocean, the salt water splashed across the deck and stung her eyes. Someone was shouting but the words were lost in a howling wind. Suddenly a soft calloused hand pulled her away from the deck and into a warm and sheltered room, lit in bright golden light. The hand was comforting but still an unsettling fear spread throughout her body, like there was something worse then the storm outside the tiny ship door, waiting for her. The last image she saw was of Jimmy's face, pained, but she couldn't tell why.

Ivory bolted awake, suddenly aware of a hand pressed against her mouth to prevent her from screaming. A cold breeze blew through her now open window dragging little snowflakes in with the frigid February air.


	4. Foggy Familiarity

**~*~**

**Foggy Familiarity**

Ivory's heart rapidly beat as her eyes desperately tried to adjust to the darkness. She grabbed at the hand covering her mouth, throwing the mystery body back a few steps.

"Ivory," Ann whispered harshly, straightening her dress, "It's me!"

"Oh," Ivory mumbled; calming her nerves slightly embarrassed. The run-in in the alley earlier had really gotten her imagination going, "Sorry."

"I didn't want you to scream and wake the neighbors," Ann lit the gas lamp on the bed stand.

"What time is it?" Ivory asked, still groggy.

Ann emerged from the closet she'd just disappeared into, carrying a suitcase, "get dressed," she commanded ignoring the question.

"Any particular occasion?" Ivory asked sarcastically, "Wait Ann stop! What are you doing?"

The determined blonde was tossing articles of clothing into the large suitcase. She didn't stop to answer, the next minute she bolted out of the room only to return with Ivory's toiletries.

"I'm packing your things," Ann answered flatly.

"You're throwing me out?" Ivory asked incredulously, "For letting the pot boil over?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ann scoffed, latching the stuffed suitcase, "We're going on an adventure! Maybe."

"Maybe?" Ivory finished buttoning her brown tweed over-jacket. Buckled her chunky brown heels to match her tan pencil skirt, and ivory-silk blouse. She finished by pinning back her bed-head curls.

"Ann what's going on?" The confused youth turned to face a desperate looking woman, hair pinned back also, and dressed in a smart matching blue dress and heels.

"Jack's gone," Ann answered simply, then turned and walked out the bedroom door.

"What do you mean gone?" Ivory blew out the lamp and rushed after her, "He was working in his study only a few hours ago."

"He finished his play," Ann answered, handing the girl her jacket and house keys.

Ivory's fingers enclosed around the knot and a sudden flashback of blonde hair and a salty tang smell of the ocean came over her. She shook her head; this was no time to be dreaming about one adventure when another seemed so present.

"Then he's gone to the theater…why didn't he just wait to drop it off in the morning?" Ivory asked, her fingers quickly buttoning up her blue winter jacket.

"Because he won't be here in the morning." Ann answered, pulling a stuffed white envelope from seemingly nowhere.

"Ann!" Ivory stopped the woman at the half opened door, "What are you saying…uncle Jack wouldn't just _leave_ us. Just because he's a Driscoll man doesn't mean he'll just pick up and leave he's not like my…"

Ivory paused, he voice becoming a whisper, "father."

"Oh Ivory," Ann opened her mouth to explain, her corn blue eyes seemingly on the verge of tears, "He's not leaving us, he's going to…."

"Going to what?" Ivory urged softly after a moment, Ann was frozen, an internal debate had suddenly overwhelmed her.

"It doesn't matter," She shook her head lightly, plastering an attempt at a comforting smile across her rosebud lips, "because we're going to stop him."

Ivory could do nothing but nod, "Okay, let's go stop him then." She answered quietly.

With suitcases in hand, jackets buttoned and the door locked firmly behind them Ivory and Ann rapidly descended the steps. Ann stopped in front of the landlord's door, sliding the bulky white envelope from before under.

Ivory cocked her head slightly, "Ann?"

"Just in case it takes us a while to stop him," Ann replied, pulling up the collar of her jacket.

"Same with the suitcases," Ivory answered her own unspoken question, "We're packed for an awful long while."

Ann didn't say anything. She didn't speak the whole seven blocks to the theater. Ivory dug the key expectantly out of her pocket as they quickly approached the building. Not a soul was occupied the streets with them, not even the homeless ventured from their makeshift cardboard homes. She guessed it was close to 3am, if not later. There was no sign of sun and the moon seemed to hang heavy in the shadowed sky.

"Jack?" Ann called out into the stillness as they entered the building, "I'll check his office."

She got five paces before spinning quickly back to Ivory, "Wake Preston, have him pack, just in case." She spun again and disappeared around the hallway corner.

Ivory sighed, mounting the double flight of open stairs to the rooms above. She wasn't so sure this adventure was something Preston would want in on.

"Preston?" She called before swinging open his bedroom door slowly.

Truth told it was more of a makeshift apartment then a bedroom. The upstairs loft rooms of the theater where once owners and directors might have taken refuge before and after the performances; were now combined. It even had its own separate bath and kitchen, though both were rather small. It suited Preston for some reason, Ivory thought. Simplicity.

"Hey Preston," Ivory sat on the edge of his bed, "time to wake up."

"Not yet Ive," he breathed with familiarity, "the alarm hasn't rung yet."

Ivory smiled to herself, placing a hand lightly on his cheek she tried again, "C'mon, you gotta get up."

Preston's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to reality. A smile at Ivory's presence suddenly turned into confusion. "What are you doing here Ivory?"

"Get packed," She smiled impishly, "We're going on an adventure."

He fumbled for his glasses. Once they were secured on his face he turned, propped by one arm. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you packed, you're moving too slow," Ivory started throwing open drawers and haphazardly tossing items into the warn leather suitcase.

Preston opened his mouth to argue, but just shook his head. Pulling himself sluggishly out of bed he preceded to his closet.

"Not for nothing," he spun his downward pointed finger in a circle, Ivory rolled her eyes and turned around, "Why are we packing for an adventure at 4am"

"It's 4am?" Ivory spun back around, shocked at the time. "Oh, sorry." She spun again, quickly, with a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

Preston smirked to himself and finished buttoning up his shirt, "I guess it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"I guess not," Ivory shrugged, relinquishing the duties of packing to Preston.

"Hey remember that time we went to Coney Island last summer?" Ivory asked, perched on the edge of the bed.

Preston nodded, smiling, "Sure. We got lost on the pier and had to ask a couple of bikers for a ride to make it to the theater on time for Ann's one night performance."

"Yea," Ivory's smile faded with the memory, "I don't think this is that type of adventure Preston."

"What's going on?" He asked, a serious concern seeping across his face.

"I have no idea!" Ivory threw up her arms in frustration, launching herself off the bed and began pacing back and forth, "One moment uncle Jack's old friend is visiting, the next Ann's waking me up, saying he's finished his play and left and she won't tell me why and I don't think she even knows where. I think she paid our rent months in advance. She told me to wake you and have you pack. Maybe she thinks you might be able to help stop uncle Jack."

"What old friend?" Preston asked flatly, concern lacing his voice.

"Some blonde guy named Jimmy," She answered, "I think he's a sailor."

Preston's face dropped; he turned away, "He's a crewmember on a tram steamer."

"You know him?" Ivory asked surprised.

"Ivory? Preston?" Ann's voice echoed off the empty walls of the theater.

"We better get going," Preston offered a hand to a very confused looking Ivory, "This definitely isn't going to be an adventure like Coney Island."


	5. Jump, For My Love

**~*~**

**Jump, For My Love**

"He's gone back to the Venture," Ann said defeated as Preston and Ivory came to stand next to her in the dimly lit hall.

"I figured as much," Preston nodded to himself, "Ivory said you had a visit from Jimmy."

Ann nodded, frowning, "He had news about…." She paused, glancing to Ivory, then looked back to Preston. "Jack's left the script and a note with instructions. It's pretty detailed, it must've taken him a while."

"What's the Venture?" Ivory asked. Both Ann and Preston ignored the question.

"I thought we could stop him or go with him. I didn't think he'd go _with_ them."

"What did Jimmy say?" Preston asked, a heightened sense of urgency to his voice.

Ann again shook her head, "I'm not sure, I left the room and Jack didn't say anything after Jimmy left. Just went into his study. I heard him come in and pack…he thought I was asleep. Once he left I woke Ivory and came here. I thought I'd have time to stop him."

"We could still stop him!" Ivory pleaded, feeling the gravity and desperation of the moment but not understanding any of it. "What ever this Venture is…we'll just stop it before uncle Jack leaves with it."

"It's a thought," Preston agreed, looking to Ann.

She nodded, setting her jaw firmly, "Okay, let's get a cab…we'll stop it before it leaves port."

"The Venture's a ship?" Ivory asked Preston surprised as Ann dashed, suitcase in hand, out the door.

Preston frowns, "We better hurry."

They scooped up their suitcases and rushed after Ann. The cab ride was jarring and silent. Ivory spent the majority holding her self together among the bouncing suitcases. It hadn't taken her many blocks to piece together that the Venture was a tram steamer, whatever that was, and Jimmy would be on it. After that she spent the rest of the ride trying to figure out why there were butterflies harassing her stomach.

Ann stared out the window at the bleak grey of the sky; it was nearing early morning, the sun threatening to break over the horizon any moment. Preston was starring sadly at his hands, it looked to Ivory like he was shifting over old memories, she'd seen that face on him a few times before, and it never was any good.

The cabbie was paid with emergency Preston funds. Ivory caught the clock out of the corner of her eye as they were exiting. It was just after 5am.

Somewhere in the cloudy distance a foghorn sounded over the water.

Ann froze, "That's the Venture's horn….hurry!" she shouted before breaking into a sprint along the shady dockside.

Unlike the deserted streets of the city, the dockside showed some form of life beyond the rats. Men were just starting their days. The longshoremen downed their coffee in paper cups while huddled around the foreman to receive their days work assignments. A few heads turned to watch Ann, Ivory and Preston jog by, suitcases in hand.

Ivory thought she'd heard a few choice remarks eminent from the men, bust she couldn't be sure with her heart beating so loudly in her ears and the gasps for oxygen.

They came to a sudden halt, almost colliding into one another, in front of rusty steamer whose ropes were being tossed ashore.

"That," Preston leaned into Ivory, "Is the Venture."

"That's it?" Ivory asked, slightly disappointed. It held none of the grandeur or adventuresome promise she'd worked up for it in her thoughts on the short cab ride.

"We're too late!" Ann cried.

It was a simple tram steamer, old and rusty. The ocean it seemed had taken a toll on the vessel but it held a certain foreboding presence Ivory couldn't shake. It possessed it's own gravitational pull.

Ivory couldn't take her eyes away from the scarred sides and fogged portholes. Bodies bustled about the deck to inaudible instructions being shouted through the incoming fog, and then she saw him. A blonde head was seemingly rising in the air above the ship, only to stop halfway and descend back into the thickening fog.

"Jimmy," Ivory whispered. If Jimmy really was there so was uncle Jack.

Ivory swung her suitcase forcefully behind her, in a wind up sort of motion.

"Ivory what are you doing?" Preston looked up from a distraught Ann to watch the petite redhead throw her suitcase onto the deck of the Venture.

"If we can't stop him we'll just have to join him," Ivory answered, inhaling deeply she hiked up her skirt and bent her knees.

"Ive wait, no!" Preston moved to stop her, but was too late.

Ivory launched over herself off the edge of the dock with a running start, and slammed into the tram's railing.

"Euhf," she gasped, clinging to the railing for a few seconds before pulling herself up and over, landing unevenly on deck with a thud.

"Ann?" Preston turned suddenly to watch the blonde launch herself after her own suitcase. Ann landed against the railing, helped by a straightened up Ivory over the railing.

"Are you coming?" Ivory shouted after Preston.

"Here we go again," Preston sighed, tossing his suitcase to the smiling girl. He just almost cleared the railing, catching his foot on a rung he tumbled over on the deck, knocking Ivory and Ann all in a heap.

"I hate this ship," Ann mumbled, untangling out of the pile of bodies.

Suddenly the three stowaways became acutely aware they weren't alone on the back corner of the steamer's deck. Shouting for the captain was the first clue, the second being the three men coming closer to stand around them, not one face looked welcome to see them.

Jimmy rounded the corner then with two more crewmen, almost colliding with the unexpected group, "What are you doing here?" He asked Ivory, stunned.

She shrugged one shoulder, "I haven't the slightest."

"Ann?" Jack suddenly appeared on the staircase above, standing next to a stern commander-style looking man. Jack descended the stairs expanding the circle that had formed, "Preston?"

"Uhm," Preston stumbled for the answer, pointing to Ann and Ivory, "They woke me? And then when the ship was pulling out and Ivory jumped I…"

"You jumped onto a moving steamer?" Jack asked, focused on his niece.

She kept her eyes plastered on the salt-stained wood of the deck, "Yes."

Jack sighed, "Why am I not surprised."

"You men all have work to do! Get to it!" The stern man shouted and the crewmen all scattered with fleeting curiosity, all except Jimmy who stood firmly in front of Ivory, eyes locked to her down turned face. Preston eyed Jimmy, frowning he shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss Darrow, Preston," the stern looking figure stiffly nodded, descending to join the small-encircled party.

"Captain Englehorn," Ann nodded a slight hello, no warmth in her tone.

Ivory's head snapped up, studying the Captain.

"Well isn't this just turning into one big reunion." He said sarcastically, "Who's the girl?"

"Ivory Driscoll," Jimmy answered, militarily.

Jack frowned at the admission.

Captain Englehorn raised an eyebrow, "Ironic," he mumbled.

Ivory was suddenly aware of Jimmy's eyes on her, having raised her head from the floor and deciding study the Captain for too long might be dangerous to her health she'd found the warm pair of blue eyes studying her. She cocked her head to the side and smirked curiously. Jimmy just smiled. Leaving Preston to shift again.

"I'm Jack's niece," Ivory offered the Captain an explanation, her eyes leaving Jimmy's only briefly before returning.

"Oh he knows," Jimmy said evenly.

"How does he…" Ivory started but was cut off by the Captain sudden orders.

"Jimmy," His voice was hard and even; something in it left Ivory feeling slightly unnerved, "get yourself up in that rigging, looks like a storm's coming in and I don't want it nabbing us just as we leave port."

Jimmy nodded, leaning in to Ivory he kept his voice low, "I'll see you later I guess," and with a quick smile and tip of his hat he disappeared into the bustle and haze.

"Miss Darrow," Captain Englehorn cleared his throat, "If you'd like to accompany us to the helm Preston I'm sure remembers the layout well enough to find himself and miss Driscoll suitable cabins."

"I do," Preston answered flatly; his jaw clamped firm.

Without another word Captain Englehorn ascended the stairs he'd just left and walked through the door at the top. Ann handed Ivory her suitcase, not meeting her inquisitive eyes. Jack sent Preston some sort of unspoken directions in a silent glance that Ivory couldn't decipher before he too, turned and ascended the staircase.

Ivory looked to Preston, eyebrows pulled together in thought, with confusion filling her deep blue eyes. Preston sighed at the sight, trying his best to lighten his face and demeanor.

"C'mon," he nudged her, "let's go find you the room with the view, huh?"

She smiled in spite of herself. Following him through a familiar looking tiny ship door.

"Watch your step," Preston warned, holding the door open.

Ivory realized she'd been holding her breath, exhaling as casually as could be managed she internally scolded herself. It had just been a dream. The doors on ships probably all look the same she reasoned.

Above Ann stood firmly next to Jack as they looked out across the large map to the Captain at the helm and beyond him to the ocean now blanketed in a thickening fog.

"Where are we headed?" she asked, a certain unease lacing her voice.

"Singapore," Captain Englehorn replied, turning the wheel slightly.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Ann asked sarcastically, casting a wayward glance to Jack who just frowned and kept his eyes focused on the slowly disappearing ocean.


	6. Soup Contents and Curiosity

**~*~**

**Soup Contents and Curiosity**

Ivory gingerly picked through a watery soup with strange contents as she watched Preston dutifully shovel it down.

"It's better to eat before the crew gets here," he offered with a wink, "trust me."

"I thought the crew already ate?" Ivory asked, giving a final thought to her soup and put her spoon down.

"The crew who has to be up first have, theirs a whole other lot of crew who still haven't had breakfast though," Preston finished shoveling, tossing his spoon carelessly into the wooden bowl.

"You've been on this ship before," Ivory stated, "Captain Englehorn called it a reunion and yet Uncle Jack and Anne have never mentioned it before, not even once. Not even you, Preston."

He looked guiltily away towards the door.

"And I'd thought you'd told me all of your adventures," She said sadly.

Preston frowned.

"All," he agreed, "Except this one."

"Why?" Curiosity sparked in her eyes.

"This one is a different sort of adventure, Ive. It doesn't end happily or with a laugh like the others I've told you," Preston lowered his face to hers as she slid her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze of encouragement.

Jack took the opportunity to walk in, distracted by the pile of papers in his hands, "Preston," he said without looking up.

His hand immediately let go of Ivory's, standing almost too straight at Jack's voice. Ivory smirked to herself.

"We need to talk," Jack continued, not taking a seat, not looking up, "I'm worried about the play, we've only got a few days before we reach North Carolina where we can call Marty, that moron's in charge now. I just don't like it."

Preston nodded understandingly at Jack's back, he leaned in to Ivory, "We'll talk later, I promise." He whispered before following Jack out of the room.

Ivory sighed, there was no sound now, just the lapping of the ocean against the steamer and the cook humming to him self while stirring the pot. Every few minutes she heard a muffled sound, like a crewman shouting, but she couldn't be certain. That's when it hit her, the reality that she was all alone, on a steamer, in the middle of the Atlantic somewhere, surrounded by some secret past that everyone else seemed to know except her.

"It doesn't make it any better, staring at it," a familiar voice said over her shoulder, "trust me."

Jimmy took the seat Preston had abandoned, his own bowl in hand, "the secret is to add lots of crackers," he winked, handing her the basket.

"Thanks," Ivory smiled, instantly feeling the panic and nervousness leave her.

She noticed that while she'd been deep in thought, the mess had begin to fill with bodies, they weren't nosy or really bustling, just accepting their bowls and quietly talking to one another.

"It could be worse," Jimmy continued between bites of the soup and cracker concoction he'd mixed up, "we once had a chef who added walnuts to everything. I mean he was pretty good as far as tram-cooks go, he just really liked his walnuts."

Jimmy shook his head with a sad little smile at the memory.

"What happened to him?" Ivory attempted another bite, mainly out of politeness, and found the crackers did actually help.

"Did the Captain get sick of walnuts and make him walk the plank?" she teased.

Jimmy's smile faded, "something like that," he mumbled.

Ivory took another bite, examining the sad haze that had settled over his face, she didn't know exactly what she'd said, but it didn't take Albert Einstein to guess it had something to do with whatever this secret of everyone's was. Ivory opened her mouth, attempting to change the subject to something else, something happier, something that might make Jimmy don the smile she loved seeing. But Jimmy beat her to it.

"Hey," Jimmy's face suddenly sparked with an idea, "Ever been in a cage?"

Ivory's eyebrows lifted, she was instantly stunned, "excuse me?"

"Follow me," Jimmy smiled enthusiastically. Getting up and tossing his empty bowl and spoon in the pile by the countertop opening to the kitchen.

With a final dissatisfying look at her bowl Ivory quietly rose, placed her bowl and spoon in the pile and followed Jimmy out the door, not entirely sure what she was agreeing to.


	7. Cage Talk

**~*~**

**Cage Talk**

Jimmy led Ivory down a rusting set of stares into what, in Ivory's mind, was the epitome of a dungeon; it was just missing the satanic torture devices. Although, she bet, as he led her deeper into the hold, those tools were probably just packed in a crate somewhere.

"It's kinda depressing down here," Ivory commented, reaching out automatically for Jimmy's hand as something tiny and black scurried just beyond their feet.

A small smile spread across Jimmy's face, "Aw nah it isn't that bad."

"What are we doing down here again?" Ivory swayed, clasping both hands to his like a sort of lifeline.

Jimmy didn't answer, just continued to smile as he led her through what seemed like a maze of rusting cages and vicariously stacked wooden crates.

"You know your uncle Jack stayed down here last time he was on board," Jimmy stopped walking, leaning casually against a cage and entwining his arms in the bars loosely.

Ivory approached a large cage. Old straw carpeted the cage like most of the hold's floor. Everything smelt musty, and all the sounds of life above were muffled out by a dull hum Ivory assumed was the tram's engine room. She didn't have a response for Jimmy, what are you supposed to say when someone tells you your uncle stowed away in the hold of a tram steamer like an animal?

"That very cage, actually," Jimmy smirked as Ivory's eyes grew silently.

"Oh," she exhaled, studying her surroundings a few moments longer she added sarcastically, "Cozy."

The air felt tight to her, or maybe the fact she found it harder to breath was the confirmation her uncle had kept something from her. He'd traveled on a tram – had probably filmed that movie everyone kept referencing too. He and Ann hadn't met at opening night of one of his plays. He'd lied to her and had a secret. Acts she didn't think he was capable of, had hoped he wasn't capable of, unlike his brother…her father.

Ivory shook her head, physically trying to remove the thoughts that had been creeping into her psyche every since she and Ann had rushed through the city streets and hoped aboard a tram-steamer last night. The same thoughts that had kept her awake, tossing and turning in her tiny designated cabin and hadn't let her sleep.

"It's a bit creepy down here." Ivory said.

Jimmy came to stand behind her, slowly.

"I find it peaceful down here." Jimmy said quietly, as if sharing a secret.

A small smile found it's way onto Ivory's lips.

"It's where I come to think," Jimmy continued. Ivory decided he'd definitely just shared a secret with her.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

"What can you tell me about before?" Ivory asked in a whisper, "The last trip Jack and Ann and Preston and you… and everyone, was on?"

At first she thought Jimmy hadn't heard her, the hum drowning out her voice. Ivory turned and saw a retreating form, wrapping its arms back through the bars on the other side of the tiny makeshift hallway between the cages.

His eyes had darkened, he looked unsure and, Ivory realized, scared.

She felt bad, but curiosity often trumped all other emotion. She went and leaned against the same cage, focusing her eyes on his face though he wouldn't look at her.

"I dunno if that's really somethin' you wanna know about, Ive." Jimmy said, using Preston's nickname for her unknowingly.

Ivory smiled at the fact it wasn't just Preston's anymore. She opened her mouth to say something but the boat swayed sharply. Jimmy moved, unconcerned. Ivory lost her balance, cursing she swayed, stumbled backwards and knocked her legs into a stack of crates she hadn't noticed before. There was a loud clang-ing sound, like bottles knocking against one another.

Jimmy froze as Ivory reached down and pulled a rather large and heavier than she expected bottle up to the light so she could read the label.

"Chloroform?" Her eyes grew again, she knew what it was, ranchers had used it to put animals to sleep for the vet and such back home.

"What are you trying to do?" Ivory asked sharply, "Put the whole ship to sleep?"

Jimmy winced, looking guilty.

Her words came out harsher than she had intended, but she was definitely shaken. There were a lot of crates, she saw now that she was actually looking, and that meant a lot of Chloroform.

"Jimmy!" Captain Englehorn's voice rang clear through the hold, making Ivory jump and Jimmy wince again.

The Captain rounded the corner then, Ivory noticed he was tense, but still a commanding force, "The Sea's getting choppy, we need you in the nest."

He nodded silently, not meeting the Captain's cold eyes or Ivory's disappointed ones.

Jimmy leaned into her and whispered, "Pretend you never saw those."

He turned and started walking, as he passed by Captain Englehorn leaned in, grabbing him by the collar, he whispered harshly in Jimmy's ear, "and later you can make sure the cargo is packed away properly."

Jimmy still refused to meet the Captain's harsh eyes. He nodded weakly and was released from the menacing grip. And then Jimmy was gone, winding his way through the maze of cages with a startling familiarity.

The Captain focused his gaze on Ivory. She felt her stomach twist, but refused to take even one step back, turning her exterior manner to steel, though her nerves wildly disagreed.

"The hold is no place for young girls such as yourself." Captain Englehorn said, matter-of-factly, with a slight edge.

"What is the hold for?" Ivory challenged, her curiosity had begun to get the better of her nerves, as per usual.

Captain Englehorn studied her for a moment, "Food storage."

"And the cages?"

"We used to do live animal capture."

"Used to?" She asked pointedly.

Captain Englehorn sighed.

"I think Miss Darrow has been looking for you." He said with finality, than turned and started walking in the direction Jimmy had fled moments before.

Ivory pondered staying pat, showing this commanding Captain figure she could take care of her self, the dark didn't scare her.

Captain Englehorn turned the corner and was lost from her sight.

Ivory's stubbornness heaved way to the realization she might not be able to find the stairs, and would be left wandering the hold, alone, in the dim light of a few gas lanterns, stumbling into who-knows-what and maybe knocking into a few more crates full of Chloroform bottles.

With a final deciding look around the hold, and at her uncle's old living space, she hurried after Captain Englehorn.

Once they exited the hold the Captain turned, with a small nod to Ivory, and walked to deck. She watched him go. If you stripped away the stern demeanor he could actually be somewhat of a gentleman. She shrugged and began swaying down the corridor towards uncle Jack and Ann's room. The sea really had gotten fierce and she seemed to be the only person aboard without a clue of the past and was also the only one not to own a pair of sea legs.

The ocean slammed into the steamer and Ivory hit the side of the corridor, cursing, she pushed open the cabin door and entered. Ann greeted her with a faint smile, sad almost.

"Where's uncle Jack?" Ivory asked, though she was more curious where Preston was. He might be the perfect person to share her chemical discovery with.

"Oh," Ann waved her hand in the air distractedly, "He's somewhere with Preston reviewing the script and blocking."

Ivory nodded, trying to hide her disappointment, she was hoping they'd be done by now.

Slouching on the bed she and Ann began to talk about anything and everything not related to tram-steamers, Chloroform, mysterious Captain's, animal capture or walnuts.


	8. Bedtime Story

**~*~**

**Bedtime Story**

Jack had come back, still blustering about the new stage director and the catastrophe that was sure to ensue; Ivory left, waving good-bye to Ann as she quietly exited, when Jack started mumbling about swimming back to New York in time for the dress rehearsal.

Taking a bath aboard the tossing ship was more difficult than she thought, but she hadn't passed any crew in the halls coming or going which was strangely comforting. All she had was the swaying and faint sound of the ocean to keep her company in the dimly lit spaces. Everything smelled of salt and sea and stale air. Even her compact cabin, old patchwork blanket covering her stiff mattress, dented wood vanity, chipped porcelain bowl atop that, the trunk at the end of her metal frame bed and the scratched up wood dresser abutting, smelled like it had been on the ship for eternity.

The feeling of time and tormented history sunk into every item, even the squeaking doors and desolate white walls. She appraised her own few belongings still packed chaotically in her suitcase, the colours seemed dimmed, like her clothes were adjusting to match their surroundings. Ivory shook her head; that was just plain depressing.

Ivory threw on the peach silk nightgown Ann had bought her as an early birthday present. Ann had even gone so far as to buy a matching robe ornamented with tiny pearl beads. Both pieces fell just below Ivory's knee. She really wasn't one for wearing silk night things, but in the rush of packing she'd left her favorite flannel pajama top she'd been wearing when Ann woke her on the bed at home.

Her mind wouldn't settle; the curiosity was just too great. She wanted to ask Jimmy more about the cages and the other, more dangerous things stored in the hold. But he was probably still on deck; and even if he wasn't she had no idea which cabin was his and wasn't about to go knocking on doors at this hour, dressed in her nightgown.

She folded down the tightly tucked in sheets, and suddenly had an idea. Like a flash she was through her door, across the hall and had burst through the door of the cabin opposing hers.

"Ivory!" Preston jumped, pulling his undershirt back on, "You should have knocked."

He moved to shut the door quickly behind her. She smiled at his jitteriness and moved across the room sitting on his bed. He was a comfortably familiar site, still dressed in his khakis with his dark hair slightly out of place, probably due to running his hand through in frustration over some jumbled bit in Uncle Jack's script.

"What?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chest, and her robe around her self completely.

Preston was still across the room looking at her, eyebrows rose expectantly, "You want something?"

"I do."

He sighed, shifting in place.

"You should come sit Preston, I want a story not a sentence," she said firmly.

He pinched his nose between his eyes, glasses vacant from his face; sitting folded on the nightstand, "You shouldn't be in here Ivory."

She frowned.

"Look at what you're wearing," He defended his statement.

She rolled her eyes.

"Someone could have seen you come in here dressed like that," he continued, "and people could get the wrong idea. It's a small ship and people talk."

"So what?" She shrugged, "we don't know anyone on this ship."

Her mind flashed to Jimmy, but quickly shook it off.

"We know your Uncle Jack," Preston crossed his arms defiantly.

Ivory shrugged again. He dropped his arms, letting a pleading gaze catch her sight.

"I don't want him thinking I've betrayed his trust, not again, not after what he's done for me," Preston explained, an edge to his voice.

He looked up from the floor his gaze had fallen to. Ivory's eyebrows were raised, curiosity anything but quelled she patted the bed. With a small sigh he crossed the room and sat heavily next to her.

"I need to know what happened Preston. Why is everyone calling this a reunion? It feels like I'm the only person on the ship that's in the dark," she focused her eyes on his distressed face, "and you know how I hate being in the dark."

He looked at her for a long moment, like hoping she'd say she was just kidding and go to bed. She didn't budge.

"It's not a bedtime story," he said, voice overwhelmingly sad.

"I'll be alright," she urged, "please."

He nodded weakly; leaning back against the wall facing her he let his eyes fall to the porthole. The choppy sea and darkened sky blend together perfectly with only the motion making where the beginning of one and end of the other was apparent.

"I used to work in the film industry, did I ever tell you that?" His voice was quiet, sad.

"No," Ivory said, lowering her own vocal pitch to match his. Try as she might she couldn't hide the surprise.

"I worked for a man named Carl Denham. He was the type of man to always get what he wanted. It didn't matter who stood in his way or who he had to step on to get there; even the studio. One time he had this idea for a movie, an adventure film. He'd found this old map that was supposed to lead to a forgotten island in the Pacific. He filmed part of it on the lot and told the studio he was going to film the rest in Singapore. The executives previewed what he'd shot on the lot and decided to can the picture. But good ole Carl was listening through the door and as determined as I'd ever seen him he ran like hell before the executives left the screening room."

"He ran?" Ivory asked.

"Like a bat out of hell," Preston allowed him self a small sad smile, "he had me assemble the cast and crew, who also thought we were headed to Singapore, and load the gear onto the ship. I also arranged for the writer to drop off the script."

He sighed, glancing at her quickly before returning to the safety of the porthole, "Our leading lady had dropped out two weeks and Carl set off to replace her."

Ivory's eyes grew large, putting pieces of the puzzle together, "Ann," she said breathlessly.

Preston nodded, almost apologetically, "He never told me how he got her to agree to it and I never got the chance to ask her. She appeared, a perfect fit and suddenly I was showing her to a cabin, playing my part flawlessly in Carl's charade."

"The studio sent the cops," he suddenly looked tired, worn, like the memory of it all was beating him up from the inside out. With another glance at Ivory he continued, "I told Carl the Captain didn't want to leave so suddenly and that the cops were coming. He promised Englehorn an extra thousand if we left immediately, and for some insane reason Englehorn agreed. We just missed the cops."

"And the script?" Ivory asked, completely enthralled in the piece of history unfolding before her.

"The writer was on board," Preston answered, "He'd come to drop off what he'd completed of the script, but it wasn't finished; Carl had promised him more time. Carl was good at making promises. He distracted the writer long enough for the steamer to leave port, trapping the writing on board, on our adventure."

"Uncle Jack," Ivory whispered.

Preston nodded.

"Did you find the island?" Ivory asked quietly after a moment.

Preston nodded again silently.

"And?" Ivory pressed, thoroughly intrigued.

"We should never have gone to shore. Things," He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Terrible things happened there. Men lost their lives, those of us who were lucky enough to survive lost a part of ourselves we can never get back."

Ivory inched closer, warmly placing her hand against his scarred cheek, "that happened there, didn't it."

Preston turned away from the porthole, moving his hand to hers holding it their, "yes."

Her fingers lightly traced the scar before his hand pulled hers down.

"You should go to bed," he said quietly, "knowing the Venture it will be an early morning tomorrow. You have to get to the mess quickly if you want breakfast."

Ivory frowned at the thought of the food.

Preston smirked, "you get used to it," uncharacteristic sadness still plagued his eyes, but somehow his voice was comforting to her, "I promise."

A hint of a smile spread across Ivory's lips before she leaned forward and quickly kissed him on his scarred cheek.

"Thank you Preston," she leaned away, walked to the door without looking back and exited.

Ivory let out a long breath the moment she was in the hall, door shut behind her. Whatever story or explanation she had expected, that definitely wasn't it. And even with all the new, strange, information Preston had just entrusted to her their were still so many unanswered questions.

She turned to the sound of Jimmy walking tiredly down the other end of the hall. Ivory's mind flashed through the new information, the thought of cages and chloroform and opened her mouth to say something, but Jimmy tipped his cap and was through his door. She took a step towards his cabin; it was just at the end of the hall, so close. Ivory thought about knocking on the door then shook her head; no point in pressing her luck so much in one night. She'd gotten one piece of the puzzle; that was enough for now.

Ivory slipped through her door. Sinking as deep as she could under the coarse sheets and let her mind wander, mulling over everything she'd seen and been told today. Her eyelids, weighted with exhaustion, slowly slid shut.


	9. A Chloroform Cry

**~*~**

**A Chloroform Cry**

Ivory wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep. The methodical lapping sound of the waves echoed even in her dreams. She was aboard the S., but something was different. Her eyes tried adjusting to her surroundings, but they couldn't, everything was dark.

She moved her hands feeling the walls of a hallway below deck. Glass suddenly broke and Ivory jumped, it sounded like it was shattering all around her, then everything went silent. She ran in the direction of the last sound, everything was still pitch black but she didn't stumble, didn't bump into anything. She was suddenly in the hold; it was dimly lit by some unknown source. Ivory rounded a familiar corner to find Jack in a cage, slumped over his typewriter. She took a step back, shocked, and something crunched under her feet.

Ivory looked down to find shattered chloroform bottles littering the floor. She ran up the stairs, shouting for help but she stumbled and fell in the hall. The sleeping bodies of the crew now littered the mysteriously illuminated hallway that had been pitch black before. Ivory found Ann in her room passed out; she looked unsettlingly peaceful.

Ivory ran through the ship searching for help, but she didn't recognize any faces of the sleeping bodies. And then she was face to face with the door from her first nightmare.

A loud cry filled her ears, an unnatural wail, rippled through the air. It sounded like a beast's scream. And then Preston's arms were wrapped around her, pulling her close. The sound faded along with her panic and slowly the images disappeared and her sleep became as even as the waves.


	10. Breakfast Time Explorations

**~*~**

**Breakfast Time Explorations**

The next morning Ivory woke to the ever constant rocking of the ship, waves lapping against the steamer. She rolled out of bed and stretched stiffly. Attempting to brush through her tangled hair, she forgo the makeup and threw on an ocean blue cotton dress and her favorite tan heels. With a final look in the mirror she shook off the remaining unnerving feelings she was always left with after a particularly vivid nightmare. Taking a deep breath she exited her cabin.

Ivory swayed her way to the mess hall and found her self-seated between a reading Jack and stoic Preston.

"You made it in time," Preston's face lit up with the usual welcome she felt whenever she was around him, then, remembering the night before Ivory watched as unsure emotion, nerves, crept into his features.

"I did have to wake up with the sun before in my life," she answered, attempting her best at normal breakfast table manner.

She stirred the thick white mass in the bowl that she'd collected from the cook before sitting, "What is this supposed to be?" she asked apprehensively.

"Porridge," Jack answered, shutting his book and abruptly standing, "eat it before it gets cold, it'll go down better."

And with that he turned and left the mess.

"Where's he going?" Ivory asked, perturbed.

Preston shifted uncomfortably, "Ann's sea sick."

Ivory shrugged, taking a swig of tea. An unusual silence settled in between them. Moments passed and Ivory raised her eyes from the uncharacteristically chunky porridge to watch Preston's face. He was staring at his bowl, not eating, barely even blinking.

"It's so early," Ivory said, breaking the quiet.

"Not for them," Preston brought his eyes up to meet hers, "Some of them have been working since sunrise."

"Oh yea?" Ivory's curious eyes scanned the room; no familiar sandy blonde, "Which crew?"

Preston's attention slowly focused on her, "I'm not sure, the Captain, first mate, navigation."

"Jimmy?" Ivory asked, feigning disinterest she took another sip of tea.

"You're interested in Jimmy?" Preston asked warily.

"He owes me a story is all," Ivory mumbled through a final sip of tea.

"Ivory," Preston sighed, a tense edge to his voice.

She popped out of her chair before he could say another word, "Feel like seconds?"

"What? No."

"Good," Ivory scooped up his bowl, along with hers, and brought them over to the kitchen, handing them to the cook.

"Ive," Preston said when he'd finally woven his way through the cluttered mass of bodies in the mess and caught up with her in the hall, "Where are we going?"

She stopped, briefly, turning to face him she leaned close and lowered her voice conspiratorially, "The hold."

"The hold?" Preston's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Ivory turned sharp on her heels with a smirk planted on her rosy lips she continued swaying at a quick clip towards the door.

"The hold?" Preston mumbled to himself again before walking after her, a better handle on his sea legs.

He looked around the hall, checking for curious eyes and found none, before walking through the heavy door.

"We're not doing anything illegal Preston," Ivory said after glancing back and noticing the jittery nerves that had overcome his face, "calm down."

"You don't know what they keep down here," he mumbled low, his voice's calm mismatched with the look in his eyes.

He shifted his glasses in the habitual way that always made Ivory smile; she did.

"Sure I do," she continued around the first corner of cages confidently, "Jimmy showed me yesterday."

Preston scoffed, nerves replaced, "Jimmy, huh?"

"Yep, Uncle Jack's old cage even," she continued walking, pretending not to notice his ever-darkening mood.

Preston balked, "He tell you about anything else that stayed down here?"

"Animals," Ivory shrugged.

"Any specific ones?" Preston asked, Ivory was in the aforementioned cage, digging around in a large pile of stale hay.

She swung, one hand on a bar, around the corner and out of the cage, coming face to face with Preston. He caught his breath for a split second before diverting his eyes back to the empty cage.

"Should he have?" She let the question linger a moment, watching his expression, his thoughts waging some kind of battle only his eyes gave away.

She smirked. She'd hit a nerve.

"Just curious," He mumbled finally.

"Well," Ivory sighed, continuing her search through the cages, "I'm more curious about what I bumped into while I was down here."

She swung out of another cage, pausing in front of Preston, leaning forward she whispered conspiratorially, "What would a crate full of chloroform be doing on a tramp steamer?"

"Just one crate?" Preston asked unfazed, talking a small step backwards.

Ivory cocked her head to the side, disappointed in the lack of reaction, "You knew?"

"Sure," Preston shrugged.

"How?"

"Ive, how else do you capture live animals while keeping them, you know, alive?" He said, adjusting his glasses again.

"But," Ivory paused looking confused, "They don't do live animal capture anymore."

"Since when?" Preston asked skeptically.

Ivory shrugged, "Don't know; that's what Captain Englehorn said."

Preston looked slightly stunned, "When did you talk to…never mind, are you sure it was chloroform you saw?"

"Positive," Ivory set her jaw and continued her search through the surrounding cages with a new fire, "As positive as I am it's still down here some where."

Preston moved to help her, his curiosity getting the better of him. Ivory smiled to her self, amused at the sudden helping hand. Ivory wandered to a particularly dark corner of the hold and discovered another group of empty cages, seemingly rusting over. She scanned the contents which all amounted to stale hale except for one, just off to her right. She forcefully slide the door open, it clanged loudly.

"Ivory?" Preston's worried voice sounded far away, "Are you okay?"

She didn't respond, stunned by what was suddenly revealed under a scarce covering of hay; the cage was larger than she had originally thought.

Preston was suddenly by her side, "Ive?" he asked.

She just pointed to the interior of the cage. It was stacked to the top with crates of chloroform.

"What do you think all that is for?" Ivory asked breathlessly.

"They're definitely capturing something. Or attempting to put a small country to sleep," Preston said sarcastically, an edge to his voice.

Footsteps echoed in the distance. Ivory turned sharp towards to Preston, both on edge.

"Someone's coming," Preston whispered urgently, tugging her out of the cage.

Ivory shut the door hastily, another loud clang echoing through the hold. She and Preston hurried through the maze of cages, rounding the corner to the stairs up and out they collided with a crewmember.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, blocking their exit.

"Uhm," Preston fumbled with an excuse, looking down at Ivory.

"We're just exploring," Ivory answered with a sweet smile.

"You shouldn't be down here," he said sternly, appraising them suspiciously.

"Oh right well we'll be going now," Ivory grabbed Preston by the shirt collar, half dragging him up the stairs.

"That was strange," Preston commented when they were alone in the hall.

The crewmember didn't fallow them up.

"Yea, catch yah later Preston," Ivory waved, distracted, and walked away down the hall.

"Hey," he called after her, "Ive, where are you going?"

Ivory didn't answer, just kept walking, on a mission, right past a familiar looking door with a porthole. It looked so similar to the one from her nightmares, but she shook her head, reminding herself that they were on a ship, and all ship portholes look similar, right?

She burst through another door, out onto the deck, scanning the faces of the crew; searching.


	11. Knots, Loops and Butterflies

**~*~**

**Knots, Loops and Butterflies**

Ivory walked around the slick deck, though her movement was more likely described as swaying like a drunk, until she found the crewmember she'd been looking for. The familiar blonde head was bobbing up and down to orders from Captain Englehorn until another familiar crewmember came up to the captain, whispering something obviously displeasing in his ear.

Ivory grimaced, ducking behind a corner she swerved her way around a group of crew and dodged a sudden appearance of ocean that had jumped over the walls of the deck.

"Good work," Jimmy laughed.

"Excuse me?" Ivory asked, still somewhat thrown off guard by his sudden appearance.

"I thought you were soaked for sure," He smiled.

Ivory smiled too, pleased with her unexpected skill and his compliment, "I guess I'm finally getting used to this."

Jimmy's smile broadened.

"Just give it a few more months," he beamed, "You'll be an expert."

The comment, bringing back the fact that she was on a tramp steamer somewhere off the coast in the Atlantic made her feel suddenly small. She shook it off, remembering the crewman next to Captain Englehorn.

"Hey Jimmy," she started casual, hopeful, she pointed to the crew man talking to the captain, "Who's that?"

"That's the new first mate," Jimmy answered; then quietly added, "for now."

"Oh," Ivory sighed, he was most likely regaling the already temper mental captain of her and Preston's exploration adventure in the hold, perfect.

Jimmy turned his focus back to the rigging in his hands, a complicated pattern of loops and knots Ivory could just barely follow thanks to the years of observing the cowboys as a child. The product of the task, a seemingly larger than necessary net, brought Ivory's previous mission back full force.

"Jimmy," a strong determination laced her voice, "what is this ship for?"

"Well," he started, a bright glint to his eye, clearly excited about their new topic, "It's a tramp steamer. We do work for hire."

"Like what kind of work?" Ivory pressed, subconsciously moving closer.

Jimmy shrugged, "Mostly stuff for rich people. Transport of things."

"Things," Ivory paused, "like animals?"

Jimmy's elated expression fell to guarded nonchalance, "Sure, if that's what people want."

"You capture them too, right?" Ivory urged, feeling slightly guilty for pushing the subject; the way he was acting she knew it wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about.

Jimmy's eyes suddenly became serious, the strange sadness returning to the blue depths. He looked at her, and she realized just how close they were now standing to one another. He had let the net fall unfinished to their feet the moment Ivory had brought up animals.

"I told yah to forget about what you saw down there," he said, almost pleadingly, he reached for her, but hesitated and dropped his arms to his sides, "It's not what you think."

Ivory cocked her head inquisitively, "What is it then?"

Jimmy opened his mouth to answer, his eyes locked with hers and Ivory felt the butterflies in her stomach swirl uncontrollably.

"Miss Driscoll," the Captain's voice sliced the air, he appeared from around the corner, taking a firm stance behind Jimmy, "I've been looking for you."

Jimmy quickly picked up his rigging, locking his eyes on the weave of knots and loops once more. Ivory sighed disappointed; she'd been so close.

"Well you found me," she replied, her voice irritated.

"A word?" It was more of an order than a question, but she nodded her compliance.

"See you later, Jimmy," Ivory sighed, tossing the blonde a small smile before walking off towards the helm.

His face lit up, but quickly fell as Captain Englehorn passed him silently; the stern look on his face could have rattled Poseidon's nerves. Jimmy's eyes dropped back to the net, coldly glaring at the inanimate object, disappointed in him self; he'd been too close.


	12. Animals

**~*~**

**Animals**

"Can you read a map Miss Driscoll?" Captain Englehorn asked, his voice seemed too powerful for the confined space.

They were standing alone, except for the indistinct man at the wheel; a large topographical map covered the table. The chunks of green that she guessed signified land looked foreign and there were numbers, measurements, and other scribbling she couldn't quite decipher scattered about.

"Sorry, no," she replied flatly, unable to understand where the conversation was leading and still frustrated at the Captain's poor timing.

He was looking at the map in front of them, but Ivory couldn't shake the feeling he was actually studying her.

"That's too bad," he said, and he sounded sincere, "It's a good skill to have."

"Maybe Jimmy can teach me," she pretended to study the map.

Captain Englehorn laughed lightly to him self, "Perhaps," he replied, an uncharacteristic smile pulling at his lips, "I'm sure there are many things Jimmy could teach you."

The first mate entered then, chortling; he'd caught the Captain's last statement. He left as quickly as he'd come, handing the captain and small piece of paper, a message. Captain Englehorn didn't seemed fazed, he stuck it in his pocket after reading it and went back to studying the map.

Ivory wondered if the man knew he was temporary. The way Jimmy had talked about him it sounded like Captain Englehorn went through first mates as often as Uncle Jack went through cups of coffee during a dress rehearsal, which seemed strange for a crew like this.

Ivory pushed away her curiosity for the moment. She refocused on the Captain; he was still smiling, so she proceeded to glare.

"But maybe," the Captain continued, "there are some things you're better off not learning."

Ivory narrowed her eyes, "I've always found learning new things quite liberating," she paused, picking up one of the few instruments on the table and twirled it a few times along the expansive blue, "you could say it's like opening a cage door and setting the animals free."

A darkly serious look enveloped the Captain's face; in a way it reminded her of Jimmy's expression, though more severe than sad.

"Tell me Ivory," his voice was gruffer, "did your father encourage this inquisitive nature of yours?"

Ivory started in shock and then her mouth turned down in a hard frown.

"I don't like being kept in the dark," Ivory replied, a surprisingly hard edge to her voice.

Captain Englehorn smiled, amused, he opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted. Jack burst through the door looking flustered, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ivory. His expression was overtaken with anger, turning the Captain.

"Did you need something Mr. Driscoll?" Captain Englehorn asked, lighting a cigarette casually.

Jack glanced back to Ivory and she saw as his calm and calculated patience won the battle for control of his emotions.

"Yes," he replied, "you haven't been entirely honest with me Englehorn, and I want an explanation."

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," Englehorn laughed to him self, still amused. "That'll be all for now, Miss Driscoll," he added, dismissively.

Jack frowned. Ivory nodded; disappointed to be sent away when it was getting interesting. She exited, eyes to the ground. Preston was waiting anxiously just outside the cabin's door. He started when she appeared, surprised. She glanced at him questioningly, but before he could answer she shook her head and walked dazed down the stairs.

"What are you doing talking to my niece?" Jack asked, his anger battling fiercely for control.

"Now Mr. Driscoll," Englehorn's voice was the unsettling evenness it usually was, "that's not what you came to talk to me about."

He leaned over the map, exhaling smoke from a long draw he began measuring and scribbling on the surface.

"No," Jack said, steadying his voice and setting his jaw determinedly, "I came in to ask what you're doing with crates full of chloroform, but I'll hear what you think you have to say to my niece too."

Captain Englehorn laughed to him self again before letting out a heavy sigh, "A job came in. I'm not a wealthy man Mr. Driscoll, not wealthy enough to turn down an offer like this one."

"It delays us," Jack said unhappily, nerves evident on the fringe of his words.

"Yes," Englehorn answered, "but not by long."

"What if he moves? Leaves? Before we get there," Jack asked, worry accompanying the nerves.

"Not a chance," Englehorn accepted another piece of paper from a random crewman who bustled in and out quickly, "I've got my man watching him closely, if he moves, we'll know."

Jack physically eased at the words, "so it's back to live animal capture, then?"

Englehorn nodded minutely, "Nothing fancy."

Jack sighed, and then remembered Ivory, "What did you want with my niece?"

"Just acquainting myself," Englehorn paused, "I wonder, is she more like her mother…or her father?"

Jack's eyes turned hard, "She's more like me."

"Perhaps," Englehorn answered softly, "but if there is one thing you learn in this business, Jack, it's that you can teach an animal just as you please but they'll always return to their instinct when the situation arrives."

"My niece is not an animal," Jack snapped.

"We're all animals, Mr. Driscoll," Captain Englehorn stated, his voice steady, "It's how we react to situations that determine whether we're people or not."

The two men stared for an elongated moment, understanding the unyielding nature of each other.

"I'm prefer if you left my niece out of this," Jack's voice was ice.

"And I'd prefer if she wasn't such a distraction to my crew," Englehorn retorted, "But sometimes we can't control things."

Jack set his jaw turning swiftly he marched out of the cabin, passing the first mate at the door.

Englehorn shook his head with a quiet sigh, "Keep on this Mr. Dern," he waved the paper in the air loosely.

Dern nodded, "Still headed for the Carolina's sir?"

Captain Englehorn nodded, "We should reach port on schedule, we'll pick up the remaining supplies for the job and more food, we'll need it at the rate we're taking on passengers."

"Are we expecting anymore sir?" Dern asked, an aloof curiosity.

Englehorn paused, looking over the expansive map, "not at the moment," he replied quietly.


End file.
